This invention relates to a vehicle signal control module and system for controlling the turn signal lamps, emergency flasher lamps, and high/low headlight beams of an automotive vehicle, and is particularly suited for heavy-duty vehicles such as buses and tractor-trailer combination vehicles.
Automotive vehicles, including heavy duty vehicles such as buses and tractor-trailer heavy duty combination vehicles, are equipped with turn signal control systems which include a stock projecting from the steering column which is operated by the vehicle operator to control switching to operate the vehicle turn signals. These switches are electromechanical devices and, in the case of heavy-duty trucks and buses used in congested areas, are operated multiple times daily and often wear out long before the vehicle wears out. Accordingly, it has become common, particularly with such heavy-duty vehicles, to provide aftermarket replacement controls for repair purposes, which are relatively expensive in component costs as well as vehicle down time. In addition to turn signals, modern vehicles are equipped with emergency flasher lights, which require a separate control, and are also equipped with high/low headlight beam controls, which are also separate from the turn signal and emergency flasher control switches.
In the case of heavy duty tractor-trailer combination vehicles and buses, the vehicle when effecting a turn must first pull out in a direction opposite the direction in which the turn is made and then effect the turn, all to permit the rear portion of the vehicle to pull smoothly around the corner. This pre-turn will cause a mechanically self-controlling switch to cancel the turn indicators prior to the actual turn or completion of the turn. Accordingly, turn signal control units used on heavy-duty vehicles are generally not self-canceling, as are the turn signal controls used on passenger cars and other smaller vehicles. The driver of a heavy vehicle tractor-trailer combination vehicle must remember to manually move the turn signal control stock back to the off position after the turn has been effected.